


I won't bite the hand (That feeds me)

by rdm2



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Feeding, Hand Feeding, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, non-realistic intersex genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Roche prepares a feast for Iorveth and feeds him while Iorveth sits in his lap
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I won't bite the hand (That feeds me)

Roche looked at the platter he had prepared. Lots of different finger foods, fruits, nuts, candies, berries, and little dips to go with. The last month had been exhausting for the two of them, plus he was still frustrated he could count the ribs on his partner. 

If you had told him two years ago that he’d be fusing over an elf, ‘especially this elf’ he would think you mad. Now he couldn’t imagine a better life. Now he just had to wait for him to get home. ‘You can take the squirrel from the woods, but that doesn’t mean he will stay out.’ He shook his head. 

He tilted his head as he heard someone slip in but he kept fussing with the food, pretending not to notice. At the last moment, he twisted around catching the pouncing elf before falling on top of him on the floor, play fighting for a bite laughing all the while. Eventually, Iorveth did manage to pin him looking very smug at the fact. Laughing, he kisses Iorveth’s nose. “I have plans for tonight if you let me up,” he offers. Iorveth considers this letting his body stretch over Roche’s.

“Impress me” he purrs. 

He whispers into his ear, “I want you to ride me, and when we’re finished, I’ll feed you, while you stay seated on me.” Iorveth swallowed eyes wide. “Do you like that idea?” 

The elf growled, pulling them both up and pushing him into his chair, a large comfy one, that he had thought to spread a blanket over earlier. He had learned that lesson the hard way. Straddling him the elf started to grind down against his still clothed crotch. He nipped his ear. “Patience” he laughed.

“What if I don’t want to be?” Iorveth breathed out. 

He nipped his ear tip, holding it in his mouth, as Iorveth squirmed and moaned. “Behave” he muttered giving him a little slap to his ass. This seemed to only encourage him, as he tried to get his hand into Roche’s pants. “Naughty elf”

“Since when do I behave, Dh’ione,” he gasped as Roche snuck his hand up his shirt pinching his nipples. He bit his lip. “Roche...”

“Patience,” Roche smirked. Iorveth growled. He slipped the elf’s shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere else, helping Iorveth raise his hips up, the pants got tossed in vaguely the same direction. He now had a very horny naked elf in his lap, who was getting quite annoyed with him.

“Pants, take them off before I tear them off.” He demanded his cunt soaking Roche’s pants, as he stroked his cock, all the while staring at Roche’s cock as though he could see it through his pants.

“With what? ” Iorveth bared his teeth. Roche kissed the corner of his mouth, chuckling. He lifted him up off his lap. Iorveth climbed up him, wrapping his legs around him, as Roche tugged his pants off his hips kicking them off onto the floor. Iorveth started to tug his shirt off. He lifted his arms and let him. Iorveth repaid him by nipping his nose.

Iorveth slid back down eyeing what he really wanted. Raising himself up he slowly lowers himself down onto Roche’s cock. Throwing his head up and moaning as it stretched him open. When he is fully seated he looks at Roche with a look that showed he was quite pleased with himself. 

Roche reached for his hips but Iorveth swatted them away, clearly wanting to play by himself. Bracing himself on Roche’s shoulders he starts with a slow pace lifting himself up and down, eye closed in pleasure. Roche groans as he feels Iorveth’s cunt tighten around him each time he is fully seated. A shiver goes down Iorveth’s spine at the sound, as he speeds up, biting down on his lip as he does when trying not to come. 

Roche hesitantly puts his hands on Iorveth’s back while whispering into his ears all that he has planned for the evening, enjoying the tightness of Iorveth as he squirms on him, feeling his own orgasm get closer as well. “Roche, I’m gonna...”

“It’s okay, you can cum.” He whispered into his ear. He feels Iorveth tighten as his cum paints his chest and stomach. “Good boy.” He said softening inside him.

Iorveth whimpered as he slumped against Roche’s chest still squirming in his lap.

He leans over and grabs a sweet “Time for your reward.” He purrs, putting it to his lips. Iorveth opens his mouth and lets him place the sweet inside his mouth. Roche stroked his throat as he chewed the food, considering what to feed him next. He stuck his fingers in one of the sauces trailing his fingers across Iorveth’s cheek, dipping into Iorveth’s mouth letting him suck on them groaning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours, and a lot of food later...

Iorveth laid his head on Roche’s shoulder, groaning and feeling fuller than he’d ever been. He felt a twitch from Roche’s cock still buried deep inside him. Another bite, this time a small cake with a piece of fruit on top. He whined looking up at Roche pleadingly. The gaze that looked back looked so hungry he thought for a moment that Roche was going to eat him in a more literal sense. He shivered, eating the cake still in front of him while keeping eye contact. 

“Roche,” he whimpered. 

“How do you feel,” one hand on his back, bracing him, while the other stroked his stomach gently.

“Full, so full.” He closed his eyes “Roche, gonna burst, please...” He squeezed tightly on the dick inside of him, hoping to distract his human. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, all done. You did so good.” Iorveth let out another whine beginning to squirm in Roche’s lap. “You good, darling?”

He didn’t even pause“Yes, no more food?” 

“No more food.” He stopped stroking his stomach, and switched to stroking his back humming something. Iorveth wasn’t paying attention, too relaxed, and beginning to drift off to sleep. He felt safe and very well fed. This is not how he had seen his dream come true, but this seemed even better.


End file.
